Destined For Love
by IRunWithWolves4eva
Summary: Follow Half- vampire Bella and her daughter Chloe as they meet up with the Cullens and their relationship blossoms along the way! Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight!

**Chapter 1**

**(BPOV)**

**My name is Bella Swan. I am an 18 year old half vampire. I have a 2 year old half vampire daughter named Chloe. We have been living in Forks, Washington for the past 2 years. My father Charlie passed away and left me his house.**

"**Chloe, time to go hunting!" I yelled up the stairs. Jacob came running in the front door as I was putting on my shoes. "Bella, we have a problem!" I jumped up in full alert. "What do you mean?" He looked like he was going to phase right there in my living room. "Oh Jakey!" Chloe said as she came down the steps. That calmed him down right away. Jacob imprinted on my daughter the day she was born. I wasn't happy about it, but there was nothing I could do about it. As of now she looked like she was 10 years old. We grow very fast! "There are new vampires in town!" he said as Chloe jumped on his lap. "My pack smelled about 7 of them in the woods for the last couple days." Now this had me worried. Chloe and I have been very careful with who we associated with and fought to keep the other half of ourselves a secret. "Well for now we will keep an eye out on things. I will look around and see what they are like before we act." He nodded his head in agreement. "Ok everyone, lets go hunt!" Chloe yelled. Jacob and I looked at each other and then busted out laughing.**

**We went to the north a little bit outside Forks. Chloe and Jacob found some small deer to feed from while I on the other hand found a nice big elk. I was feeding when I smelt the vampire. I told Chloe to get Jacob. The scent got closer and out popped this small pixie like vampire. She was all smiles. Chloe and Jacob walked up very cautiously and stood next to me. Jacob stood in front of Chloe ready to strike at a moments notice. 6 other vampires showed up behind the pixie like vampire. The blond male stepped forward and said "We mean you no harm. Alice here seen you two and we came to investigate. You smell like vampire, but you look completely human. How is that?" he had a curious look on his face. Before I answered, he spoke again. "My name is Carlisle and this is my family. My wife Esme, my daughters Alice and Rosalie, and my sons Jasper, Emmett, and Edward." They stepped forward when he said their names. Edward looked at me curiously. "My name is Bella and this is my daughter Chloe and our friend Jacob. Yes we, me and my daughter are half vampire." Carlisle looked back at Jasper and Edward and they shrugged. He looked back at me and said "How is that possible?" I finally noticed their yellow eyes which were like ours. "You don't feed on humans, do you?" I asked Carlisle. He shook his head. "Well we are done hunting anyways, would you and your daughter like to come back to our home and talk more?" Chloe looked at me and I nodded. "Jake, do you mind going and telling the pack that they have no worries with these vampires?" He nodded and kissed Chloe on the forehead and left. We all took off running with Carlisle and his family. We finally came to a big clearing with a beautiful house in the middle. They all stopped and everyone but Carlisle and Jaspar went inside. "We just moved back here a few days ago. We move back here every 100 years. Would you like to come in?" And with that, we all went inside. The inside of their home was beautiful. Very open! We all sat down at their kitchen table. I looked around at them. They looked like a beautiful family. "To answer your question from back there, my mother is half vampire. Her father was a vampire and her mother was human. She was killed during childbirth and after my mother turned 18, her father took off." Everyone looked like they were going to cry if they could have. "Are you venomous?" We shook our heads. "The women aren't, but the men are." They all nodded. "So if one of us would like you, what would happen?" Edward asked. Chloe beat me to it. "Nothing at all!" she said smiling. Esme asked us if we were hungry and we shook our heads. "We fed before you all showed up. Which reminds me, how did you all know where we were?" Alice got up with a big smile and came over to me and said "I saw you two a couple days ago when we first arrived. Because of that, we knew right where to find you!" We looked at each other and nodded. "I can see the future!" Edward stood up and said "I can read thoughts, but for some reason I can't read either of yours!" Chloe looked at me and laughed. "You can't read my thoughts because my mother is shielding me!" They looked at me like I was cazy. "What my daughter is trying to say is that, I am a shield." Carlisle looked back and forth at us and said "What else can you do?" Chloe looked at me and I nodded. "My daughter can control emotions and controls 4 out of the 5 elements. I on the other hand can control the weather and can shift into animals." If vampires could have heart attacks, they would have had one. Their jaws dropped. Jaspar stood up looking at my daughter and said "I can also control emotions!" He sat back down and Carlisle asked Chloe "How old are you sweetie?" She looked at me and I answered for her. "She is 2 years old" Carlisle shook his head "That's impossible! She looked 10!" I laughed a little bit "We half vampires grow at a fast rate. By the time she is 6 she will look 18 and she will look like that forever." Carlisle looked at Jasper and Edward and shrugged. "Besides getting pregnant, can another vampire get you pregnant?" I nodded and said "Yes, Chloe's father was vampire. He took off after I got pregnant. He said he wanted nothing to do with us anymore. He drinks human blood and was disgusted that I drank animal blood." Esme got up and came over to me "Sweetie, you must have had a rough life. If there is anything we can do, please do let us know!" I nodded and Chloe thanked her. We stood up and looked at everyone "We really should be going now. I don't want our friend to get worried about us." Alice walked us out and said "I see us being great friends! I hope that you two will come back tomorrow!" We waved and took off back home.**

**(EPOV)**

**As I watched Bella and her daughter leave, I felt something I never felt before. I felt like I wanted her. Carlisle and Jaspar went off to research half vampires and such. I sat down and started playing the piano. I haven't felt like playing the piano in years and this made me want to play for a while. I played until a very annoying pixie sat down next to me "I see you very happy soon! In the near future you and Bella will get together!" I laughed at her. Even though sometimes she is annoying, I knew that her visions were always right. The rest of the night I played the piano. Esme sat across from me watching for a little while and then she got up to go find Carlisle. Alice thought to me that later in the afternoon, we were going to visit them. I couldn't wait!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Twilight!

**Chapter 2**

**(BPOV)**

"**I'm coming!" I yelled out. Now who could be at the door? I looked in Chloe's room as I walked by. She left her computer opened. She was in big trouble when she got home. I opened the door and there stood Alice, Jaspar, and Edward. "Why hello!" Alice said jumping up and down. "Come on in." I moved aside. "Is she always this full of energy?" I asked Edward. He started laughing "You haven't seen anything yet, just wait till she drags you shopping!" I scrunched my nose up "I hate shopping!" I closed the door and followed them into the living room. "Where is Chloe?" Alice said looking around. "Oh, she is out at the beach with my friend that you met yesterday." She nodded. "No wonder I can't see her, she is with a ware-wolf." I gave her a shocked look. Edward answered me for her. "The only thing she can't see around is ware-wolves, plus yesterday we seen him shift and run behind you after you left our home." Oh so that explains it. I started looking around my living room, when I noticed Edward watching me. I looked down and let my shield loose. **_**See something you like?"**_** I sent to him through my thoughts. I looked up at him and seen him smile! "How did you do that?" I started laughing at him. "I let my shield loose enough so you could hear me." Alice busted out laughing. "Looks like she got one off on you!" I noticed that Jasper was watching me and Edward. He started laughing at us. "I see you two like each other a little too much!" I blushed and looked up at Edward. "Hey mom who's car?" Yelled Chloe as she and Jacob came in the back door. "Eww, what's up with this disgusting emotion?" We all laughed at her. "I was just about to change it, just as you were walking in the door!" Jasper yelled and then busted out laughing. All of a sudden, I felt calm. I yelled "CHLOE!" at the same time Edward yelled "JASPER!" We all looked at each other and laughed. Jacob looked at everyone and back at me "Got anything to eat? I'm starving!" And sat down in front of the tv. "I'll go make some sandwiches." I went into the kitchen and started getting the lunch meat out of the fridge, when I felt someone watching me. I turned around to find Edward watching me in the doorway. He smiled at me and I felt my legs go weak. He caught me just as I was about to fall. He laughed for a second and then kissed me. I was shocked for a second and then kissed him back. We both ended up against the cabinets grinding into each other kissing until someone cleared their throat. We both froze and looked over to see everyone standing in the doorway. Jacob started laughing "Well I sure the hell don't want that kind of sandwich!" We all busted out laughing. "Um mom, what's up with this picture?" Chloe laughed. Edward looked at me and then back at her "Well my dear, it looks like your mother and I finally found our mate! And if you would allow me, I would like to become your father!" Chloe just stood there for a second and said "Mom, does this mean that we can finally have a family?" I smiled and nodded. I turned to Edward and kissed him. I was so happy to finally find my mate! "I see a big celebration and shopping taking place today!" Alice exclaimed jumping up and down. We all got in the cars and took off. Alice, Jasper, Chloe, and Jacob all piled in to one car, while Edward and I drove in his car. While we were driving, I explained to Edward about Jacobs imprint on Chloe. He was actually surprised but accepted it. The pack loved having Chloe around. She brightened up their days. **

**We finally got to the mall and Alice almost ran into the mall until she noticed that I was staying behind with Edward. She and Chloe started dragging us towards the stores. We got into the stores and they started picking stuff out for me and Chloe. I wanted to pay for it, but Edward stopped me. "Alice will yell at you for trying to pay!" He started laughing. I finally put my card back in my purse. Edward told me that he would be right back and then disappeared. 50 bags later, I was heading towards the doors until Alice stopped me. She dragged us to the salon and sat us down. She ordered the whole package for us two. The guys came back and took all the bags out to the cars. After we were done, Alice dragged us to another store. She let Chloe pick out some stuff and then disappeared to pay for it. Another 10 bags later, we were finally heading home. Edward came inside with us while Alice and Jasper headed back to their house. I started putting things away when 2 arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around and started kissed him. We ended up on the bed making out until Chloe banged on the door. "Alice said put something nice on and lets go!" Reluctantly we got up and I started getting dressed. 5 minutes later, we were on our way to see the family and tell them the good news.**

**Pulling up to the Cullen home, we noticed that the house was decorated. It was beautiful. As we stepped inside, we were met by the whole family and the pack. "SURPRISE!" they all yelled. It was so wonderful to see everyone together. Everyone was eating except for the Cullens. Edward sat down and pulled me into his lap. "Ready to make the announcement?" he said laughing. I nodded and we both stood up "Can we have everyone's attention please? We have an announcement to make!" Everyone came into the living room and looked at us. "As you all know, I finally found my life long mate! We have also decided that I am going to take over being Chloe's father!" Everyone started clapping. "But, I have an announcement of my own to make." I was confused until he got down on one knee. "Bella, I will love you until the end. I will love you and Chloe forever. Bella Swan, will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?" I looked up at Chloe and she nodded. I looked at him and said!**

So, any guesses on what she said? R&r


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

**Chapter 3**

**(BPOV)**

**I looked into his eyes and said "YES!" He jumped up and hugged and kissed me with everything he had. Everyone came running over and hugged me and him. I was so happy! Chloe gave me a hug and she turned to Edward "I am happy for both you and mom! I love you guys very much!" and she jumped into his arm and gave him a big kiss on the cheek and a hug. Carlisle and Esme stepped forward smiling "You don't know how happy you made him. In just this week since he met you, he has done many things that he hasn't done in years. Welcome to the family!" They hugged and kissed me and Chloe. Rose and Em stepped forward next and hugged us. "We are so happy to finally have a niece in our lives!" I felt like I truly found a family. Edward went over and sat in front of the piano and started playing for me. I couldn't believe how well he could play. After the song was over, everyone clapped. **

**Alice turned on the radio and we all started dancing. Someone came up behind me and put their hands over my eyes "Come with me!" My heart started thumping at Edward's voice. He led me up the stairs and down the hall. I heard him kicking the door shut. He led me to his room! He took his hands off my eyes and turned me around. I sat down on the bed and he started kissing me with a lot of passion. He carefully layed me back and got on top of me. Our hands started exploring each other when finally, I had enough and ripped off his clothes. "A little impatient are we?" he laughed and started taking off my clothes. He sat up and looked down at my body. "You are so beautiful, baby!" I growled at him and he started laughing some more. I ripped his boxers off. He started kissing me all the way down my body until I let out a moan. He slowly parted my legs and entered me. He was moving at a slow rhythem until I wrapped my legs around him and arched my back. I couldn't get close enough and I yelled out "Harder baby! Please!" He went faster, until finally he flipped us over to where I was on top. He grabbed my hips and moved me along with him. I felt myself getting ready to climax ad he knew it too!" Come for me baby!" I met my climax and moaned really loud. He flipped us over and he kept going until he met his. He rolled off me and we stayed tangled on the bed for a little while afterwards. I got up finally and we went and got a quick shower.**

**While we were getting dressed, there was a knock at the door. "Come on guys! It's time for presents!" We went down into the living room and Edward growled. I looked at him for a second and he looked down at me "Looks like everyone heard our little performance upstairs!" I looked down and started blushing. I stepped behind him and everyone laughed. "Ok you two, we got some presents for the new members of the family!" Alice said. We both got new cell phones, flat screen tv's, new laptops, ipods, and they bought me a new car. "Thank you so much!" Alice grabbed Chloe's arm. "We aren't done yet!" We followed up the stairs and she opened a door and pushed Chloe into it "We thought that you could have your own room!" It was very beautiful. It looked like a teenagers room. Alice had her open a door and she stepped into a walk in closet full of clothes, shoes, and jewelry. She looked at all of the Cullens "Thank you all so much! I love it!" I stepped forward and put my arms around her, "If you would like, we can move here. That's only if you want to."She looked at the Cullen's and then back at me. "I would love too!" So it was agreed "We will go back home for one more night and then move here tomorrow!" Edward came home and spent the night. "Honey, I would love to keep this house and give it to Chloe and Jacob, if that's ok with you." He looked down and me smiling "I wouldn't have it any other way. Now get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow!" he kissed my forhead. How did I get so lucky in such a short time?**

**(EPOV)**

**I was watching my Bella while she slept. She was so beautiful and I was happy that she was mine. Just then, she opened her eyes and looked up at me "Morning!" I kissed her forehead. "Morning beautiful!" **_**"Edward, we are out front!**_**" Alice thought to me. "Um love, time to get up! A certain pixie is out front, with the whole family. Shall I let them in while you are getting ready?" she nodded and I excused myself. "Chloe sweetheart, time to get up! The family is here." I said as I went by. I heard her growl and I laughed. I opened the door and let everyone in. They followed me into the living room while I went into the kitchen. I put 2 bowls of cereal, juice, and coffee out on the table. Chloe came down the steps and looked like she was still asleep. Everyone laughed "Morning sweetie!" I kissed the top of her head. "Breakfast is on the table." She growled again and took off towards the kitchen. "Knock, knock!" Jacob yelled coming in the front door. "Where are they?" I pointed up the steps and towards the kitchen. He laughed and took off towards the kitchen. "This is going to be a long day." Bella said coming down the steps. "After breakfast, we will start packing!"**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Only in my head!

**Chapter 4**

**(CPOV)**

**I finished my breakfast and excused myself. Jacob grabbed some packing boxes, tape, and markers and followed me upstairs. I walked around my room and realized this was my last day sitting here. "Chloe, what's wrong?" Jacob said as he wiped a tear from my eye. I didn't realize that I had started crying. "I'm sad because this is my last day sleeping in this room!" He started boxing up my clothes, while I went down to get some newspaper to wrap my figurines in. "What's wrong dear?" Esme wrapped her arms around me. "Oh nothing. Can I call you gram?" I asked looking at her. She got the biggest smile on her face "That would be great with me! I will be happy and honored to be your gram!" She kissed the top of my head. I grabbed some newspaper and went back to my room. I was wrapping figurines when I heard Edward come up the steps into my room. "Mom, dad? Can you please come here?" They both came in the room with smiles on their faces. "Did you just call me dad?" I nodded and he picked me up and hugged me. "You just made me very happy!" I laughed. "What can we do for you?" I pointed at the boxes that were already packed. Dad and Jacob started taking them out to the truck we rented. Finally, the room was packed up except for what I was keeping here. I went downstairs and started helping in the kitchen. I started getting hungry for blood and excused myself to go hunt with Jacob. We found some deer not far from the house. After we were done, Sam came walking up. I ran up and gave him a hug. He started laughing. "Um hey little one, I came to talk to your mom and the Cullens." I told them that they were at the house and we started walking back. My mom was standing outside waiting for us. She had a puzzled look on her face when she seen Sam. We all went inside. Everyone was sitting down before he started talking. "We sensed a new vampire in the area."**

**(BPOV)**

"**You sensed another vampire in the area?" I asked. Suddenly, Alice went into a vision. When she was done, she looked at Edward and I. "I need to speak to you two outside." I seen Edward tense up as we walked outside. "Ok, what's going on?" I asked. "Alice seen who the vampire was. Chloe's father is here looking for you two." As I heard that, I collapsed.**

**(EPOV)**

"**Get Carlisle out here now!" I said to Alice while I held Bella. 2 seconds later, Carlisle came out. "What happened?" I was really upset. "Bella just found out that Chloe's father is in town!" I carried Bella to the couch and Chloe jumped up. "What happened to my mom?" With a worried look on her face. "Mom got some shocking news and she collapsed." Carlisle was checking her over when Emmett came in with a wet cloth. As he was putting it on her head, she woke up. "Are you ok, honey?" Carlisle asked her. She shook her head and sat up. "We need to get out of here now!" She said jumping up. Everyone finished packing up the truck and we left.**

**(BPOV)**

**We finally got to the Cullen home, when it finally hit me. "Family meeting in the living room now!" Everyone including Jacob and Sam went in the house. Once we were in the living room, Carlisle stood up. "We were just made aware of some disturbing news. Bella dear, could you please tell everyone who this vampire is?" I stood up while Edward held my arms supporting me. I looked at Chloe and said "The vampire is your real father and he is looking for you." She got really scared. "I don't want to leave my family!" Just then, there was a bang at the door. Jacob stood up and got in front of Chloe and Edward did the same with me. Next thing you know, the front door flew off the hinges. "Hello Bella, I found you again!" Ryan said laughing. All of a sudden everyone was blocking me and Chloe. "Looks like you did a bad thing, I suggest you come here right now!" he growled. "You need to leave our home now!" Carlisle said. "Not until my evil bitch of an ex comes with me, also my daughter." I shook my head and Edward spoke up. "You are not taking my mate and daughter anywhere!" Ryan started laughing. "See lover boy, that's where your wrong! They are mine and always will be! You have no claim." I passed out, yet again.**

**(EPOV)**

"**CARLISLE!" He turned o see Bella faint. He came running over to the couch as I laid her down. "Do you see what you are doing to my mother?" Chloe stepped out from behind Jacob. "What's wrong with her?" Ryan asked as he stepped closer. "You coming back here is causing her stress!" Emmett growled as he and Rose stepped closer to Ryan. "I never meant for her to get stressed out over this. I meant for her tom come with me so I could see my daughter!" I shook my head "There are other ways to be able to see your daughter without scaring the hell out of my fiancé!" I growled. "For now, you need to leave until I can talk to her when she wakes up. And I will only speak to her about it, if you are not planning on taking Chloe from her." Ryan thought for a second and nodded. "I will be waiting for the call. I'm staying at the Inn right outside town. Tell her, she needs to speak to me as soon as possible or I will forcefully do it for her." With that, he left. I picked Bella up and took her upstairs. I lead her down on our bed and went back downstairs. "Chloe dear, can you come here a moment?" She came in and sat down beside me. "Please don't make me go with him!" she cried. "Honey, I will never let him take you away! Would you at least want to get to know him?" I said. "Maybe, as long as someone is with me and him." I nodded. "We will talk to your mother about it later." **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

**Chapter 5**

**(BPOV)**

**I woke up and realized that I was in bed. I got up and ran down the stairs. I looked around and didn't see Chloe. "Honey, she is sleeping." Edward said coming up behind me. "We need to talk though. I was talking to Chloe and she said she would like to get to know Ryan, as long as someone is with her. Now she is asking for you to call him and make arrangements to see her." I started crying. "I'm afraid that he is gonna take her away from me!" Edward went to put his arms around me but I bolted for the bathroom instead. I started throwing up when I felt Edwards hand holding my hair back while his other hand rubbed my back. I went to stand up and I felt really dizzy. I grabbed the sink and almost fell. "Can you go get Alice for me?" He ran out and a couple seconds later Alice came in. "What's wrong?" I looked at her for a second. "Can you run to the store and grab a test for me?" She got all excited. "Don't let Edward know!" I yelled as she disappeared. I sat in the bathroom and ended up throwing up again. 10 minutes later, Alice came running back in. I took the test and waited. "How did you get past Edward?" She started laughing. "I started reciting things in Latin!" I shook my head laughing. The test beeped and Alice jumped up and looked at it. "Your pregnant!" She started jumping around. "Shh! I don't want anyone to know just yet!" She stopped jumping and looked at me. "I will tell everyone tomorrow when Chloe s awake." With that, I went up to bed.**

**The next morning, I woke up to Edward looking at me. I smelled food and looked over on the table, to see breakfast. "Morning!" he said kissing my forehead. "Are you feeling any better?" I nodded and started eating . When I was done eating, I excused myself to get dressed. Edward was waiting when I came out. Before I answered, I ran back in the bathroom and threw up my breakfast. He grabbed my hair and rubbed my back until I finished. Brushed my teeth and walked out. "I have to talk to everyone about something." We walked downstairs and called everyone into the living room. "First off, I have decided to call Ryan and talk to him about seeing Chloe. I know that I have no other choice." Everyone nodded. "We will help with whatever you need and will stand by whatever you decide."Carlise and Esme said. "Second, we will have to make the wedding sooner than later." They looked at me all weird but before they could say anything, I started talking again. "I just found out last night, that Edward and I are expecting!" Edwards head snapped towards me. "Yes honey! We are having a baby!" He picked me up and swung me around "You just made me the happiest man ever!" And kissed me. I looked over at Chloe and she ran over to me. "I'm gonna have a brother or sister?" I nodded and she hugged me. Everyone came over to hug me. Alice jumped up and down. "Can I plan your wedding?" Edward and I looked at each other and then nodded. "Fine, but I want it to be next week." Edward groaned and then looked at me. "Looks like you and the girls are going shopping today!" I groaned too**

**(CPOV)**

"**Yay!" We were going shopping. I can't believe my mom is having a baby! "Bella dear, I'm going to bring some equipment home from the hospital so that we can monitor your pregnancy from home." Carlisle said to mom. She nodded and then we yanked her out the door. We drove to Seattle to a dress shop that Alice knew of. We walked in and was met with a snotty woman. "Can I help you ladies?" Alice told her and she took us to look at some dresses. Mom don't know, but I can read humans thoughts. I've kept it a secret for almost 2 years. The woman that showed us the dresses was thinking that we could never afford a dress in this store. I think it's about time that I tell Aunt Alice my secret. "Aunt Alice, can I talk to you for a second?" She whipped around and smiled widely "Sure!"**

**We walked out of the store and turned to face her. "I've been keeping a secret from mom since I was born. I can hear humans thought. Only humans, not our kind." Her jaw dropped. "Why did you decide to tell me?" I looked down. "I told you, because I heard what that woman was saying in there and it upset me. Plus, I know I can trust you with it till I decided to tell mom." She nodded. "What did she say?" I laughed. "She was thinking that we could never afford a single dress in the store. She called mom some mean names, saying she was a whore that was probably knocked up." She growled at that. We went back into the store and I saw mom in a really pretty dress. It was a strapless white dress with small diamonds and glitter running down the bottom part of the dress. "Mom, that's really pretty, you should get that one!" She nodded. When she was changed out of it she handed it to the girl. "This is the one I want!" "**_**Yeah right, this bitch couldn't even afford one diamond on this dress!"**_** She thought. I let out a small growl and Alice looked at me. "Ok, lets look at bridesmaids dresses and mothers dresses!" We found really pretty baby blue dresses for the bridesmaids and a nice darker blue dress for Esme. As we walked up to pay, I told Alice to let mom use the card that dad gave her. **_**"Oh great, lets get ready for this bitch to get embarrassed!"**_** She thought. She rang up all the dresses. "Your total is $150,275!" She said with a fake smile. Mom handed her the card and when it was accepted, her jaw dropped. I laughed at her. "Hey mom, looked like she didn't think that we were going to have that kind of money!" I whispered. She laughed along with everyone else. We picked up our packages and we walked out. We did the rest of the shopping and then went home. When we got back to the house, mom froze. Ryan was standing out front of the house. She ended up telling me to go inside. I looked at her and then went in.**

**(BPOV)**

"**Ryan, what are you doing here?" He started laughing. "You know why I'm here. I want to be able to see my daughter." I was pissed. "You walked out on us 2 years ago and said you wanted nothing to do with her! Why now?" He slumped down and looked at me. "I realize now, the mistakes I made. Please, I'm begging you to let me see my daughter. I mean no harm. I will agree to anything you say. I'm buying a home outside Forks, I've been living on animal blood for 6 months now!" I noticed his eyes were yellow just then. "Chloe, can you come out here?" She came out and stood beside me. "Meet your father Ryan." She smiled at him. "Hello!" "I've decided to let your father see you again, as long as he agrees to my terms." She nodded. Ryan looked at her and said "You are very beautiful!" He looked at me and then at Chloe. "Is it ok if I come back tomorrow and talk?" Chloe looked at me and I nodded. "We will have an agreement for you to sign when you get here." He nodded and then disappeared. "Come on dear, let's go inside." We went in and talked with the family for the rest of the night.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I do not own twilight**.**

**Chapter 6**

**(BPOV)**

**Ryan showed up right on time. Carlisle got a lawyer to write up a plan. Edward and Carlisle met Ryan at the door when he got here. The family and I were already at the table. Edward came in and sat next to me, while Ryan sat across from me. "You said you were willing to work with me and agree to my terms right?" I asked him. He nodded, so I continued. "The terms are as followed then." **

**If you bite a human, the visits are terminated.**

**The first couple visits are here in the presence of us.**

**After the first couple visits, you may see her away from here as long as someone is with you.**

**As long as those visits go well, you may see her alone.**

**You must live in or close to Forks.**

**Any out of town visits must be approved by me or Edward.**

**You are not to bad mouth me at any time.**

**You are not to say anything bad about me to her ever.**

"**As long as you agree to these terms, you are free to see her now." I watched him carefully and he answered. "I agree to any and all terms." I sighed a sign of relief. "Another thing, do not expect her to call you dad." He nodded. Edward called up the steps to Chloe "Chloe, can you come down here sweetie?" I saw Chloe and Jacob come running down the steps. She jumped into Edwards arms and we all laughed. He brought her in and sat down. She stayed sitting in his lap. "Yes mom?" I gestured towards Ryan. "He has agreed to all the terms and we would like to know if it is ok for you to get to know your father." She looked back at Edward. "Can I still call you dad?" He answered back right away. "Of course you can! Nothing will ever change that." She leaned back and he kissed the top of his head. She looked at me and nodded. "Ryan, you and her can sit in the living room." They got up and left the room. "Edward. Can you come outside with me?" We got up and walked out. "I'm still in shock over this. I want to know why he came back!" I looked up at him with a scared face. "Love, calm down please. We don't want to upset the baby!" I suddenly felt calm. "Thank you Jasper!" knowing he could hear me. "Welcome little sis!" **

**(CPOV)**

**I was so lost. Mom wanted me to get to know Ryan. She told me that he ran out on us when she was pregnant. To be honest, I want nothing to do with him. Jacob came in and sat with me so I didn't have to be alone. Ryan was staring at me and it was creeping me out. Oh well, better get this over with. "Why are you here all of a sudden?" I looked at him. "After 2 years, I finally realized that your mom was right. I am off human blood, I only drink animal blood. I was hoping to get back in you and your mom's life!" I smirked. "2 years too late, Ryan! In the last 3 months, you lost my mother. She is getting married to Edward and soon I will have another brother or sister. I'm very happy for them. As for the blood, it will take longer than that for her to trust you again." He frowned. "You are very grown up for someone your age. Your mom is doing a great job. Your mom and Edward seem very happy together and I am happy for them." I heard a growl come from outside. I just laughed. We sat talking for another hour or so until I got hungry. Mom came in and helped Esme make some dinner for Jake and I. Ryan decided then, that it was time for him to leave. He said he would come back next week. I told him to talk to mom, because next week was her wedding. He gave me an awkward hug and then left. I sat completely stunned for the rest of the night.**

**ONE WEEK LATER**

**(BPOV) Wedding Day!**

**Today is my wedding day! Alice dragged me out of bed at 8 this morning. I wasn't even allowed to go downstairs until the wedding, so I ate my breakfast upstairs. I was sitting in Alice's bathroom, when Rose walked in and knelt beside me. I felt Alice tense behind me. "Ryan is here and he wants to speak to you. Is he allowed in?" I looked at them both. "As long as you're here, I don't see a problem." She nodded and opened the door. In walked Ryan, who had a smile on his face. "Bella, you look very beautiful." I nodded and heard a growl from downstairs. "Thank you, what can I do for you?" he looked at me. "I was wondering if I could be here with Chloe at your wedding, since I can't see her till you come back from your honeymoon." I looked at him. "Yes you may, but you are to be in everyone's presence at all times." He nodded and left. Finally, Alice was done with me and I stood up. "Don't look in the mirror!" I started laughing. Rose came in and slipped my dress over my head and zipped it up. I looked in the mirror and almost fell over. "Alice! You did a wonderful job!" I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. We heard the music starting up. "Alice, could you ask Carlisle to come in here please." She smiled. "He already said he would walk you down the aisle," I keep forgetting the pixie can see the future. There was a knock on the door, and in walked Carlisle. He smiled and kissed my cheek. "You both look very beautiful. Alice, they are waiting for you." She kissed my cheek and ran out the door. "I hope you don't mind Alice asking for you. She was just really excited." I laughed. "I don't mind at all. Shall we?" He held out his arm and I took it. As we walked down the steps, I took in the room. There were roses all over the room. I noticed everyone from La Push were there, along with Carlisle's friends and last was our family. I finally looked up front. On my side, were Alice, Rose, and Chloe. On Edwards side, were Jasper, Emmett, and Jacob. My eyes landed on my Edward. He looked so handsome. Our eyes locked and stayed that way through the whole ceremony. When our lips touched, I felt a shock go through us and everyone clapped. We were going to run out, but Alice made us stay for the reception. It was decorated just like the ceremony was. I danced with Edward first, and then was passed to everyone else. Finally, Edward took me back. "You look so beautiful my wife! Are you ready to leave now?" I nodded and Alice took me up to get dressed. "Don't worry about a thing dear! It's only a month, she will be fine!" Esme and Carlisle said as I was leaving. "I love you mom. See you when you come home!" Chloe said giving me a kiss. I hugged and kissed her back. "You do your tutor thing and be good. See you when we get back. I love you and call me if you need anything." We got in the car and raced off to the airport. After 2 plane changed, we got on a boat and left. We went for a half hour until finally, we docked on an island. "Welcome to Isle Esme!" he said as he helped me out of the boat. It was so beautiful. "Carlisle gave Esme this island as a wedding present. We are borrowing it for the next month." He picked me up and carried me into the house. "Have a look around while I grab our bags." I looked in the living room and it looked nice. All the furniture was white. There was a huge tv with lots of dvds lining the wall. I was reading the titles, when Edward came in and picked me up. He carried me in the bedroom and laid me down. He got on the bed and we ripped both of our clothes off. We had a night of pure bliss.**

**The next morning, I woke up to Edward holding me tightly. I looked up and him and smiled. "Morning beautiful!" He got out of bed and went off to the bathroom. I followed too since I needed a shower too. After he was washed, he excused himself to make me breakfast.**

**(EPOV)**

**I can't believe that I'm married finally! I thought I would be alone forever. I made Bella her breakfast and as I was putting it on the table, Bella walked out. She was wearing a purple 2 piece bathing suit with a wrap around skirt. Her belly was so beautiful. She was 4 ½ months and it looked like she was 6 months. That leads me to believe that we were having more than one baby. She looked up at me and smiled. For the next couple weeks, we explored the whole island.**

**One week before we were going to leave, I felt like something was wrong. I checked on Bella and she was sleeping peacefully. My phone started ringing and I saw it was Alice. "What do you want Alice?" I heard her dry sobbing on the other line. "What's wrong?" I was getting really scared. "He grabbed her!" I shot out of my seat. "Who grabbed who?" She screamed at me. "RYAN GRABBED CHLOE!" I dropped the phone out of my hands.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 7**

**(EPOV)**

**I picked the phone back up. "Book us the soonest flight home. Call me with the information." I hung up. "Bella sweetheart, you need to wake up. We have to go home right now!" She jumped up. "Why? What's wrong?" She seen the look in my eyes and somehow knew it was about Chloe. "What's wrong with Chloe? Is she ok? Is she hurt?" I shook my head. "Love, please just get dressed now!" As the words left my mouth, she ran into the bathroom and threw up. I ran in behind her to hold her hair and rub her back. I whispered soothing words to her until she was better. She brushed her teeth and got dressed. My phone rang again and I answered. "Your flight leaves in one hour." I hung up and finished packing. We ran out the door to the boat and in no time, we were on the main land. We grabbed our tickets and ran for the gate.**

**(CPOV)**

**I woke up in a strange room and as I looked around the room I realized I was tied to the bed. All of a sudden, the door opened up and in walked this strange woman with red eyes. She smiled at me and looked towards the dark corner of the room. There stood Ryan with a menacing look on his face. "Why are you doing this to me? What did I do to you?" He laughed. " You were born! You was never suppose to make it. Your mother was never suppose to make it out alive. She never told you that she was attacked? I tried to have her killed and it failed" He looked over at the woman. "Victoria here, was suppose to have you and your mother killed!" She laughed and looked at me. "James was suppose to take care of our problem, but failed. Now he is dead. Now it is my turn to finish the job." I was completely shocked. I looked at Ryan and got pissed. "You used me for your own sick little game?" I projected fear around the room. The both went down on their knees. "I could kill you both, but I think I will save Ryan for my mother." I thought about fire and lit Victoria on fire. She screamed for a while, until she was nothing but dust. Ryan looked at me with wide eyes. "Yes Ryan, I can kill you from where I sit without even touching you! Never underestimate a child!" He was shocked. I hope my mom gets here soon!**

**(BPOV)**

**We landed and practically ran off the plane. My family was waiting for us and I noticed Chloe wasn't with them. "Where is my daughter?" I asked looking at all of them. "Esme, where is my baby?" She came over to me and hugged me. "Sweetheart, Ryan got past us and took her. We don't know how he did it. There was no scent." How is that possible? Everyone has a scent. Where is my baby? All of a sudden, everything went black.**

**(EPOV)**

"**CARLISLE!" he ran over just as I caught her. I'm going to kill Ryan when I get ahold of him! "Alice, can you sense Chloe anywhere? Can you see where she is?" She went into vision. I carried Bella to the car and we sped towards the house. When we got there, Carlisle grabbed Bella and carried her upstairs. He laid her on the table and started checking her over. "Her blood pressure is really high. I need you to let me give her something so that she can sleep for a while. It won't hurt the baby at all." I was scared. I just got her and now I might lose her or the baby! I nodded. "Do it. But can you check on the baby for me? I need peace of mind." He nodded and turned on the monitor. I looked at the screen and gasped. "Well my son, you have twins on the way!" I nodded. "I'll find out the sexes when Bella wakes up." Just then, Alice ran in. "I FOUND HER! She is right outside Forks. Let's go, the pack is waiting." We took off running. Esme and Carlisle were staying behind with Bella. I am sure that we are going to bring home our daughter. Alice led us to a run down hotel. We got there just as a fire went out in a room. I kicked the door in and found Chloe tied to the bed with cuts all over her body. Ryan was cowering in the corner. Jacob ran past me and ripped him apart. I saw Chloe concentrating on Ryan and then he bursted into flames. I ran over and untied her. I hugged her and said "We got you baby! It's over." I kissed her forehead while she cried. Jacob came back in in human form and picked her up. I didn't argue. "Get her home so Carlisle can check her out." He nodded and ran. I looked over at Sam and said "Can you guys burn this place down?" He nodded and went back to the pack. The rest of us took off back to the house. Alice stopped all of a sudden. "**_**They're coming!"**_** She sent to me through her thoughts. I stopped. "When and why?" She looked towards the house. "2 weeks and they are coming to investigate Bella and Chloe. James from their guard is dead and Bella had something to do with it." I was shocked. How could my Bella have something to do with that?**

**The next day, Bella woke up. She was so happy to see Chloe. After they were reunited, I stepped in the room along with Carlisle. "Love, we have to talk. The Volturi is coming here in 2 weeks. They are coming for you. Who is James?" She froze when I said that name. "James was sent to kill me by Ryan. He tried to kill me, but I out smarted him and killed him first." She started to cry. We needed a plan before they got here. "Now that I know that, let's check on our babies!" She looked up and before she could say anything, I continued. "I had Carlisle check on the baby when you fainted. We are having twins! Now, let's find out what we are having!" I kissed her and laid her back on the table. Carlisle turned on the monitor and turned it towards us. "Well my dear! Baby a is a girl and baby b is a boy! They are fraternal twins." I was so happy. I was having a boy! Of course I am having a girl too. I can't wait for them to come!  
>(BPOV)<strong>

**I can't believe I'm having twins! I looked up and kissed Edward. I turned and hugged Carlisle. "Well grandpa, you almost ready?" He laughed and nodded. There was a knock at the door and everyone came in. Edward looked at all of them. "Well, we are having twins! A boy and a girl!" Alice got all excited and that meant one thing. Shopping! "Ok, yes we will go out. But not until next week." She pouted and then slowly nodded. Chloe came over and said "Mom, I need to say something. I've been hiding something since I was little. I can hear human thoughts." Everyone but Alice's jaws dropped. "We will talk about this another day." I said. The rest of the week was quiet.**


	8. Chapter 8

Dont own

**Chapter 8**

**(BPOV)**

**Today we were going shopping for the babies. Edward was excited. This morning, he gave me some credit cards and cash. "It's time for you to share the money with me love." I didn't like it, but I agreed. "We will talk about this later tonight." He nodded and we got ready to leave. He was going against Alice's pleas. "Edward is the father! He has say too!" I mumbled knowing she could hear me. All the girls got in one car, while Edward and I got into his car. We made it to the mall in record time. I glared at him when we parked and said "I hope your not going to drive like that when the babies come!" He laughed. We met up with everyone just inside the door. "What took you so long? Alice said looking ready to kill. "Um, must I remind you that I'm pregnant?" pointing to the belly. Everyone laughed. We got to the store and split up. Alice, Rose, and I shopped for the girl, while everyone else shopped for the boy. We bought so many cute outfits and a cute crib for the girl. "You all keep going! I'm just going to take a break." Edward came over to me worried. "Is something wrong love?" I shook my head. "Just need a break. Besides, I love this chair! I can even prop my feet up!" He laughed. I heard him tell Chloe to go get the sales lady. 2 seconds later, she appeared. "Can I help you with something today sir?" He nodded. "My wife would like 2 chairs just like the one she is sitting in, one in pink, the other in blue." She looked at my stomach and then at me. She then walked away shooting daggers at me with her eyes. All of a sudden, I heard 2 growls and I laughed. I heard joking around, and in came Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper. "What are you guys doing here?" They looked down at their feet. It was Carlisle who answered. "We came to take the furniture back to the house." I nodded. We all looked at each other and laughed. The guys took everything to the cars. Us girls went to a couple more stores for the babies and then stopped so that Chloe and I could eat. Edward came over and started rubbing my feet. "Damn love, your ankles are swelling!" Carlisle came over and looked at them. "They are definitely swelling more than normal. After today, no more shopping!" I nodded. That was fine with me. We got done eating and went to the maternity store. I had to get new clothes since I was getting bigger. "I feel like a fat pig and it's getting worse!" I cried out. Rose came over and hugged me. "You are not fat! You are a beautiful pregnant woman." Edward came up and agreed with her. Finally, we were done shopping. The nurseries would be packed tight. While Edward was putting stuff in the car, a sharp pain hit my stomach and I doubled over. Edward and Rose were at my side in a second, since they were closer. He picked me up and put me in the back seat. "Rose, drive the car." He said as he held on to me. **

**When we got home, he ran me into the house and up to our room. As he laid me down, I got another sharp pain. Carlisle came in and seen the pain in my face. "Edward, get her over to the exam room." He picked me up and carried me down the hall. As Edward was laying me down, Chloe came running in the room screaming. "Jacob has been hurt and is almost dead!" I was forgotten. Edward helped me out of the room and down the steps. We found Sam holding Jacob. "I would never ask this myself, but Jacob and his father are asking for him to be changed. We were attacked out near the beach. There were 10 newborns coming out of the water. One got ahold of Jacob and this is what happened to him." There were slashes with bones sticking out all over his body. I ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. I felt someone holding my hair and seen that it was Rose. "Let me make something clear if you will let me." I nodded and she continued. "I do not hate you. I am a little bit jealous that you can have children, but I could never hate you. I love you very much as a sister. Could I ask a favor though?" I nodded again. "If there is a way, would you carry a child for me?" I was shocked. No one has ever asked me that before. "You don't have to answer me now, but just think about it." I hugged her. "I will definitely think about it!" I would gladly carry a child for her but I would have to talk to Edward about it. I remembered Jacob and ran out the door. "Carlisle is changing him as we speak." Sam spoke as we ran in. "Are you going to hate him and us for this?" I asked him. He shook his head. "This was his choice. He did this for Chloe and you. I could never hate this family, only because you all do not feed on humans." I nodded. Carlisle came back downstairs and spoke to all of us. "He is resting comfortably. Technically, this should have killed him since our venom is poison to you all, but it has not killed him." Then he looked directly at me. "Chloe is resting beside him. Now, we must find out what is wrong with you." Sam became alert. "What's wrong? Are the babies ok?" I shrugged. "We were out shopping today, when I started getting sharp pains. I am still having them, but I am trying to ignore it because of Jacob." He nodded. "May I accompany you, to find out what is wrong? I seem to feel protective all of a sudden." My eyes shot to Carlisle. "Looks like Sam has imprinted on my daughter before she is even born!" Sam laughed. "Looks like I have. I am very sorry for that." I nodded and down came Edward, who picked me up. When we got back in the room, he laid me down on the table. Carlisle turned on the machine and then put the jelly on my huge stomach. As he looked at the screen, his eyes went wide. "I found the problem, dear." I thought something was wrong, but I saw Edwards eyes go wide too and then he smiled. "Love, it looks like we are not having twins, because we are having triplets!" My eyes went wide. "Baby c is also a girl. The reason for the sharp pains was all 3 babies are trying to make room for themselves, so they are stretching out. I am ordering you bed rest for your remaining months." I groaned. "How am I suppose to hunt? I need to hunt atleast once every 2 weeks." Carlisle nodded. "We will bring you animal blood in a bag." Grr, these next 4 months are going to suck. "Bella, I will get the blood for you, only if you will allow me." Sam spoke up. I nodded. Edward picked me up and carried me to see Jacob.**

**(CPOV)**

**I was scared. Jacob is being turned into a vampire to benefit me. I am hurt bad, because for someone to do this only for me, it hurt. I don't know if he chose this for himself also. I love him so much. I know that I am too young to know what love is, but I do. I know he feels it too. "Dear, he will be ok. Alice is watching him and can now see his future. That proves that he is almost done the change." Mom came up beside me. Dad had put her down. "Are the babies and you ok?" I asked her. "Yes, your mother is fine and so are the babies. We have an announcement though. We aren't having twins, we are having triplets!" I jumped up and hugged them both. "Two girls and a boy! It looks like one of them has already been imprinted on. Sam has imprinted." That shocked me. "Do you have any names yet?" They shook their heads. "Not yet. After next week, we will discuss names." I nodded. They kissed me goodnight and then laughed. Mom kissed the top of Jacobs head and then turned to leave. After they left, I kissed Jacob on the lips and fell asleep beside him.**

**Two days later, Alice seen that he was going to wake up. We all crowded into the room. He looked so handsome. "One minute!" Alice said jumping up and down. All the guys including Same stood in front of all of us women. They were standing especially in front of mom and I, since we were still part human. Jacobs eyes opened up and he looked over at us. He sat up and looked right at me. I edged forward. Dad grabbed my arm and said "He has not fed and could possibly hurt you." I looked at Jacob and smiled. "Are you going to hurt me?" He looked at me and Edward like we were crazy. "Chloe honey, I could never hurt you. No matter how hungry I am." I ran to him and he picked me up and started to kiss me. It shocked the hell out of me. I heard dad growl a little behind me and I shrugged and kissed him back. "Ready to hunt?" He nodded and they all separated so we could go hunt. Sam stepped up in front of us, blocking our way. "I must insist that you and Chloe are not alone, just this time. I will accompany you, so that I can protect Chloe if something would go wrong." Jacob nodded and then we left to hunt.**


	9. Chapter 9

Dont own

**Chapter 9**

**(BPOV)**

**It has been a week since Jacob woke up and he is doing great. Since I was on strict bed rest, everyone has been invading our room. Tonight, the Volturi is suppose to be coming. Carlisle made arrangments to have the 3 brothers only to come to our home. He refused to permit Jane, because she can cause pain just by looking at you and I couldn't deal with it. Edward and I were thinking about names at the moment. So far, the girls names are Emily Marie Cullen and Carlie Rose Cullen. "Mason Anthony Cullen for our son?" Edward said. I thought for a second. "Yes. Alice and Jasper can be Emily's godparents, Rose and Emmett can be Carlie's, and Carlisle and Esme can be Masons." He nodded and said "That sounds great to me. We will announce this after the Volturi leaves tonight." I shivered. "I'm really scared of them. What if they try to do something?" He shook his and said "I will never allow that to happen and either will the rest of the family. I have the pack outside on guard. Sam has asked to be inside due to him imprinting." I nodded. My stomach growled and Edward excused himself to make me something to eat. I got up to use the bathroom and when I came out, I noticed I was not alone. There stood Chloe, Jacob, and Alice. "What do I owe this visit?" They laughed as I laid down on the bed. "We want to spend time with you!" Alice said as she plopped down on the bed. Chloe sat on Jacobs lap. I shook my head and turned on the tv. Edward brought it up once Carlisle stuck me on bed rest. I finally found a movie to watch, when Edward came in with my dinner. As we watched the movie, I started feeling tired. "Ok, everyone out! Bella needs her rest before our guests arrive in 3 hours." They groaned and left. I laid down and fell asleep on Edwards chest.**

**2 hours later, Edward shook me awake. "Bella, you need to wake up." I groaned and rolled over. I leaned over and started kissing him. He took that as an invitation. His hands started roaming all over. All of a sudden, he tensed up. "Bella, get dressed right now!" I knew what that meant. I bolted to the bathroom and threw up. Edward held me up while I brushed my teeth and got dressed. When we were done, he picked me up and carried me downstairs to the couch. As everyone joined us, there was a knock at the door. Carlisle answered it. "Aro, please come in. Where are your brothers?" A person wearing a cloak stepped in. "They decided not to come, but the guard is outside. I must say, you keep strange company." He removed the top part of the cloak to reveal a man who didn't look past 40. "Why are there 2 humans and a shifter here?" I looked up to see Sam behind me. "These two are not human. I thought they were too when I first met them. They are hybrids, half human, half vampire." He was shocked. "How is that possible?" I answered for him. "My grandmother was human and my grandfather was a vampire. She gave birth to my mother who is a hybrid. She in turn got pregnant by a vampire and here I am. I got pregnant by another vampire and my daughter is also a hybrid." He was still shocked. "I take it that Edward is the father of the child you are carrying?" I nodded. "On to the other matter at hand, I take it that you know why we are here?" I nodded again. "Aro, if I may speak for her." said Carlisle. He nodded so Carlisle continued. " James was sent by Chloe's father to kill her when she was pregnant with Chloe. He tried to kill her, but she ended up killing him first." Aro looked at me and said "Where is Chloe's father now?" I looked up at Chloe who was standing behind Jake. "He is dead. He kidnapped Chloe 2 ½ weeks ago when Edward and I were on our honeymoon. We came back and they tracked him down and killed him." He nodded and looked at Edward. "Edward, if I may?" he held out his hand and Edward placed his in it. I looked over at Carlisle and he said "He can see every memory and thought Edward has ever had, just by a touch." Edward sat down next to me and Aro moved closer to me. I flinched and moved more into the couch. "Bella, could you remove your shield for me please?" I nodded. "It is only so I can see the event in question." My shield dropped as I placed my hand in his. All of a sudden, I could see his memories and thoughts. I pulled my hand out of his and he smiled at me. "Well, looks like you have a little sponge here!" We all looked at him. "Excuse me? What did you call my wife?" Aro laughed and said "Son, your wife is a sponge. She takes others girts. I know of 4 others who have the same gift. Since she had her shield up, she never knew of the gift. Speaking of gifts, I brought your children a little something." He pulled out 4 boxes and handed them to Edward. "I will be on my way now. Please do visit after the children are born." **

**After the Volturi left, everyone looked at me. "A sponge?" I shrugged. "The second I dropped my shield, I seen Aro's memories." Edward looked up and Carlisle who just shrugged. "Looks like you inherited a new gift with this pregnancy." I groaned. Like I need a new gift. "Um Bella, your shield is still down!" I laughed. "Oh well, I will keep it down from now on." He laughed and hugged me. **_**"I wish mom would let me stay up late tonight."**_** I heard Chloe say. I looked at Edward and I smacked him "Damn you! Now I got your gift!" he looked at me and laughed. **_**"You ass!"**_** I thought to him. He and I looked at each other and busted out laughing. "Chloe, you may stay up till 1 and that's it." She hugged me and as she did, I put my shield up. Edward looked at me with a weird face. "I don't want to accidently flood the house." My little girl is growing up so fast! **_**"I knew if I started crying with my shield down, it would be a flood in here. Chloe accidently did that about a year or so ago."**_** I thought to Edward once I pulled my shield down. He nodded. She ended up giving me her gifts so now I will have to work on controlling them. I looked around at everyone and sighed. Alice stuck her hand out smiling at me. "We might as well give them to you now. I see you getting them tomorrow anyways." I touched her hand. Jasper looked at me with a smirk. "We could have some fun!" He held out his hand. Everyone looked at me and laughed. I curled into Edwards chest and hid my face. **_**"Love, do we need to test your new gifts?"**_** I nodded**_**. "Ok, tomorrow we will test them. Now we have an announcement to make."**_** We looked at everyone. "We have decided to name our children!"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**(EPOV)**

"**We decided to name our daughters Emily Marie Cullen and Carlie Rose Cullen. Our sons name is Mason Anthony Cullen." Everyone was silent for a second and then they started hugging us. "WAIT! We already have the god parents picked out too." I looked at Bella and she announced it. "Alice and Jasper will be Emily's, Rose and Emmett will be Carlie's, and Esme and Carlisle will be Masons." All the girls ran at Bella. "Thank you so much! We can't thank you enough!" They all said. "Ok, if you don't mind. My wife has to get some sleep!" I bent over to pick her up and turned to Chloe. "Chloe, bed at 1. I will be awake, so don't try to be sneaky!" I smirked at her and took Bella up to bed. **_**"Make love to me, please!"**_** she thought to me begging. I kissed her with everything I got. I slowly moved beside her and removed her clothes. She started roaming her hands down my chest and a growl escaped my lips. That did it, I ripped my clothes off and looked down at her. She looked up at me with loving eyes. God help me! I love this woman so much. She pulled me down to kiss me and I carefully pulled her over to where she was on top of me. She moved up and down and I grabbed her hips. A little moan escaped her lips and I smiled. All of a sudden, it was like she couldn't get closer to each other. I rolled her over and slammed into her. She arched her back and I laid kisses all over her chest. She looked up at me and growled. I laughed and she leaned up and bit my chest! She actually bit me! After she bit my chest, she leaned over and bit my neck. This woman that I love so much actually bit me twice! I growled and lost all control. I felt myself about to climax and I bit her neck as I did. She arched up and met her climax. When we were done, I trailed kisses all the way down her body and she moaned real loud. I laid down next to her and traced circles all over her belly. All of a sudden, I felt the babies kick! Bella looked at me and gasped. Our babies finally moved!**

**(BPOV)**

**I can't believe our babies moved! "Oh my gosh!" I think I said a little too loud, because there were 9 pairs of feet on the other side of the door and voices demanding to be let in. We jumped up and got dressed and Edward opened the door. Rose and Alice came running over to me. They looked at Edward and smiled. Alice reached down and touched my belly. The babies kicked at their touch. I knew which ones were doing it too. "Alice, Emily was the one who kicked you. She said to tell you she loves you and everyone out here." Alice jumped up and down squealing. She looked at Edward and he nodded. Whatever it was, they didn't use thought. "Bella, do you mind taking a walk with us? I know it's late, but everyone was a surprise for us." Edward said. I shook my head. "I am fighting to stay awake right now. Can we do it in the morning?" They nodded and left just as I was drifting off to sleep.**

**The next morning after I ate, Alice came in. "You ready to see your surprise?" I nodded. Edward came over and picked me up. Our family was waiting for us outside. I still couldn't see what was going on. We took off running deep in the mountains and suddenly we stopped. Edward dropped me down and turned me around. There in front of me, sat the most beautiful house. It looks almost like the main house. "Wait, who is this house for?" I turned and looked at Edward who had a huge grin on his face. "It's our house! Esme and the family have been working on it since we got together. It has 7 bedrooms. One for each of the kids, one for Jake, and one for when Sam is here." I turned and looked at everyone. "Thank you all so much!" I ran over and gave Esme a huge hug. I can't believe we have a beautiful home. "Well, let's go in!" Edward said as he picked me up. He handed me a key and I unlocked the door. We walked in and I almost lost my breath. We walked in to a huge living room with 2 sectionals, a huge tv, dvds and games lining a wall, and pictures of us. The kitchen was beyond that. He carried me up to the second floor. There were 6 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. Chloe's room had a canopy bed, a huge closet, and a bathroom. The babies rooms had tape across them. "They aren't done, so Alice won't let us see them. Come, I want to show you our room. It's upstairs." He picked me up and carried me upstairs. He opened the door and walked into a huge bedroom. "We have the whole floor to ourselves!" I gasped. There was a fireplace and and our very own sitting room. There was a huge tv in the sitting room and another one in our bedroom. The sitting room had a huge fluffy sectional in it. Our bedroom had an Iron king size bed, Lots of fluffy pillows sat in front of it. The room looked so comfortable. He walked me over and opened a door. We walked into a huge closet. There were clothes everywhere. I looked against one wall and seen it was all shoes. In the middle of the room, sat a jewelry box. I looked closer and seen there was already jewelry in it. "Um, I can't take all this! It makes me feel like taking charity." Edward hugged me and said "Love, I bought all this. What's mine is yours." That reminded me of the discussion I wanted to have with him. "We still have to talk about this money thing" He nodded and took my hand, dragging me to another door. He opened it and I saw that it was a bathroom. There was a huge closet built in the one wall with lots of towels and cosmetics. There was a Jacuzzi tub, a big shower and of course a toilet. The sink was a 2 person sink. "It's beautiful!" I gave him a hug. "This isn't the best part. Come with me." He took me through another door leading back to the bedroom. We walked across the room and onto a balcony. The view was amazing! There were 2 chairs out there also. I looked down and saw our family down below smiling up at us. They made me feel so happy!**

**After about 10 minutes sitting on the balcony, Edward grabbed me and carried me back down to the first floor. He opened one of the 2 doors on the other side of the room and took me into the library. The only place I have ever seen this many books, was an actual library. After I admired it, he opened another door that led in to an office. "This house is so beautiful baby!" I walked over and kissed him. I can't believe this is our house! "Have I seen everything now?" He laughed. "Just one more thing." He said as I followed him out the door and onto the porch. There was a huge in- ground pool surrounded by a beautiful garden. "I remember you saying that you and Chloe love to swim." I nodded and said "Thank you so much! This really means a lot to me." He led me back inside to where everyone was waiting. I ran over and hugged everyone. "Your family is growing, so you needed your own home. When we move next, you all will have another beautiful home waiting." Carlisle said. "Ok everyone, let's leave Bella and Edward to enjoy their new home for a couple hours." Esme said herding everyone including Chloe out the door. "We will see you both in the evening. I'll make you some dinner." Esme said before her and Carlisle disappeared. **

**I turned to find Edward smirking at me. "So, what do you wanna do first?" I already knew that him and I had to talk about this money problem, so I headed to the office. When we got to the desk, Edward helped me sit down. "Ok, first I want to say that I really do not feel comfortable taking your money." He shook his head and said "My money is your money. We have plenty of money and you should never need anymore. Here, let me show you." He turned on the computer and showed me his bank accounts. My eyes almost popped out. "These are just a couple of many accounts we have. There is over $500 million in every one. Plus with stocks, it will grow. I set up an account for Chloe whenever you wanted to give it to her. We each have 6 credit cards with no limit on it. I never want you to feel like you can't afford something, because you can. You can whatever you want with the money, just don't draw attention to yourself." I hugged him. "I don't want money, only you!" He kissed me. "What do you want to do now?" I thought for a second. "How about lunch, and then watch movies until it's time to go." He nodded and we left the room.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**(EPOV)**

**Bella fell asleep in my arms in the middle of the second movie and I didn't want to wake her. I slowly moved her off me, because I needed to feed. Just then, Sam walked in. "Hey, go hunt. I can keep an eye on her. Alice saw your plans, so I decided to come up." I nodded and ran out. Carlisle was waiting. "You need to feed more. The babies will be born in the next 2 months." I laughed. Where did the time go? "Yeah, I can't wait. I still can't believe that I'm going to be a father!" We ran off to hunt. On our way back, I decided to tell Carlisle that Bella knows the babies gifts already. When we got closer to town, the rest of the family was waiting. Might as well get it over with. "As you all know, Bella can tell others gifts. She recently found out the babies gifts. This goes no further than this family. It if gets out, my children will be in danger." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Masen's gifts are mind reading, controlling the weather, and the most dangerous is making female vampires fertile. Emily's gifts are fire element, empathy, and can disappear and reappear. Carlie can tell you what she wants by touching your face and is a sponge." Everyone's jaws dropped. "How does she know this?" I saw Sam behind them. Bella stepped out behind him. "Because I am connected to them. As of now, I can use their gifts also." Everyone jumped at the sound of her voice. I chuckled. "So your telling me that Masen and now you, can make us be able to have babies" Rose said. Bella nodded her head. "Why are you out here anyways? Yours suppose to be resting." I was disappointed with her. "I had Sam carry me. I was told you were hunting or so we thought and I got hungry and wanted dinner!" We all laughed. With everything out of the way now, we forgot and lost track of time. Esme ran into the kitchen and started making dinner. Everyone was excited about the babies gifts. From everyone's thoughts, we knew that the girls were already planning to pull Bella aside later.**

**(BPOV)**

**I woke up to find Sam sitting on the couch watching t.v. "Sam, where is Edward?" He chuckled. "We sent him out to hunt while you were sleeping." I nodded and said "Can you carry me to the bathroom please?" He nodded and picked me up. "Jeez Bells, gaining some wait?" He chuckled and I slapped him in the back of the head. "It's the babies, mutt!" He looked at me and we both started laughing. He put me down and closed the door. Seems my belly got bigger. When I walked out, Sam was there to pick me up again. "Can you carry me to the main house? I'm really hungry and Esme said she was making me something to eat." He grabbed my blanket and we went out the door. As we got closer, we heard Edward talking to the family. "How does she know this?" Rose asked him. I already knew what they were talking about. We discovered during the first movie that I know the babies gifts. I was wishing it was warmer and the fire place started. I was shocked, So we decided to talk to the babies and they knew their gifts. Plus I had a vision of what they could do. "Because I am connected to them. As of now, I can use their gifts also." They all jumped. **

**After they were done, I followed Esme into the kitchen. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she gave me a hug. "I'm good. I'm just really hungry. How is Jake adjusting?" Before she could answer, Carlisle came in and sat beside me. "He actually surprises me. We took him in to town earlier and he didn't attack anyone. I think his gift is to be immune to human blood." I was actually surprised. Anyone else would have attacked a human. "Bella, Edward is worried about your eyes when you have your visions." Now I was confused. Edward never mentions it before. "What do you mean?" Edward walked in and sat down. "Bella, your eyes either turn black or purple when you have visions." I shook my head. "That's impossible. And even if it is true, why did you hide it from me?" Carlisle answered for him. "He wanted to find out more about it before he said anything. I actually have a theory to it. You seem to be able to change your eye color at will. You might have had this all the time, but because your shield was up you never noticed it. You might have more gifts that you don't know of." I was shocked. "Here sweetie, eat up." Esme put the food in front of me. I ate every bit, plus more.**

**The next 2 months flew by. I now have many gifts. A couple of nomads came through and I took their gifts also. Alice finished the babies rooms and showed me them. They were so beautiful. Edward won't even touch me anymore. We keep telling him that I'm fine, but he won't listen. Sam has been bringing me a lot more blood lately. The babies want more blood, so that means they are also hybrids. Rose is now pregnant, and she is so happy. Alice and Esme are going to wait and see how her pregnancy turns out first.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**(EPOV)**

**I was laying next to Bella while she slept, when Alice and Carlisle ran into our house "What's wrong?" I asked. Carlisle stood beside Bella and shook her awake. "Bella, wake up. Your in labor!" She looked up at him weird. "No I am not!" Just then, her water broke. "Ok, I guess I am." We all just laughed. "Carlisle, she's early!" He chuckled and said "She will be fine and so will the babies." I nodded. "Alice, go get things ready downstairs and get Esme and Sam in here." She nodded and ran. I carried Bella down the steps and into the library. Carlisle brought his table up from the main house, because we wanted the babies born here. I laid her on the table and tried calming her down. Her contractions were getting stronger. "Bella, I am going to numb you now. As soon as your numb, I'm going to get them out." Carlisle said and she nodded. After a couple minutes, he cut her open. First one he pulled out was Masen. Esme took him and got him cleaned up. A couple minutes later, he pulled out Carlie. Alice took her to get her cleaned up. Last to come out was Emily. Sam took her immediately. I knew right there, that Sam had imprinted on her. I was still a little upset about it, but my hands were tied. Esme brought Masen back in to me and was beaming. "He was hungry and he bit me!" She said. Bella shook her head. We both knew that was going to happen. "Well mom, you are now fertile. Bella already saw you getting bit. We saw Alice getting bit, but we are not telling when." They all laughed. I handed Masen to Carlisle and cleaned up. I had to burn everything that had blood on it. Once I was done, I carried Bella back upstairs. "I love you so much baby!" I gave her a kiss. "Why don't you take a nap and when your up, I will let everyone up."**

**(BPOV)**

**My babies are finally here! "Yours finally awake?" Edward said looking over at me. I smiled at him. "I love you! Yes, I'm awake. Where are my babies?" Just then the door opened. "Here they are sweetie!" Esme said carrying in Masen and Carlie. Sam followed behind carrying Emily. I smiled. Edward took Carlie and she touched his face. "Yes, that's your mommy. Go to her!" He handed Carlie to me. All 3 of my children look like they are months old, not days. "Bella, are you up for some company?" Carlisle asked. I nodded and in came Chloe and Jake. She squealed. "Oh my gosh! Thank you mommy, for giving me 2 sisters and a brother!" She came over and gave me a kiss. "Congrats Bells!" Jake followed Chloe's lead and kissed my check. Next was Rose and Emmett. "Hey big brother! Congrats lil sis!" They came over and gave me a kiss. Last was Alice and Jasper. "Yay! More people to shop for!" We all laughed. Only Alice was that excited. Everyone passed the babies around. "Better get some practice in now!" I told the girls. They all giggled. All of a sudden, Alice and I went into a vision. I saw the Volturi barging into our home and taking our children away. Once I was out of vision, all I could say was "No!" and then I fainted.**

**(CPOV)**

"**Mom's eyes just went purple! What happened?" Everyone was on alert. Dad looked at Sam. "Phase and get the pack up here now!" I took Emily and he ran. "How long?" Carlisle asked. We all looked at dad. "A half hour." He sat next to mom who was on the bed passed out. "Should we move them?" Esme asked. Dad shook his head. "They will track them down and I don't want them anywhere near town." I looked at my siblings and was scared for them. "Rose, you and Emmett need to go. If they see you pregnant, we can not ensure your safety." Dad said. They both hugged the rest of the family and then took off. Same came running back in. "The pack has the house surrounded." The next 20 minutes were nerve wrecking. Mom finally woke up. "My babies! They are going to take my babies!" Dad looked at her and shook his head. "I will not let that happen. I will fight them." Just then, the door burst in. There stood the volturi. Aro stepped forward. "Once again, you keep strange company." Dad stepped forward. "We know why you're here and we won't have it!" Aro laughed at him. I heard growling behind me and saw that there were now 10 wolves in our living room. All of a sudden, Alec stepped forward and lunged at one of the wolves. All hell broke loose. Jane lunged at my mom and mom lit her on fire. Jane started screaming and everyone froze. Mom had a smirk on her face. "Enough! Give us the children and we will leave!" Aro said. " Over our dead bodies!" Mom and dad yelled. All of a sudden, the Voturi and the house lit on fire. Part was me and the other was mom and Emily. We all ran for the doors.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**(BPOV)**

**Edward and I sat there watching our home burn to the ground. "Our home! It's all gone! Our babies didn't even get to live in it." Edward wrapped his arms around me and started rocking me as I sobbed. Chloe looked up at me and said "Mom, you can make the fire go out. Make it rain!" I shook my head. "I'm so exhausted to use my gift right now. I gave birth and then I fought. I can't do anymore." She nodded. By now, the whole house was engulfed in flames. Everything was gone and the structure was falling down. I looked over and seen Chloe concentrating on the house. All of a sudden, the flames were gone. She made them go out by using water. The babies were being very quiet. I looked over and noticed Sam had Emily, Seth was holding Carlie, and Alice had Masen. My phone rand and Edward answered it. "Em, you guys are safe now, but come home right now." He hung the phone up and looked at me. "They hid at your old house." I nodded. I was too weak from everything going on, that I didn't notice Rose and Emmett approach. "What the hell happened to your house?" Edward turned to them and said "There was a fight and my 3 girls used their fire gifts and it got out of control. The Volturi is gone for good. Everyone was killed." Rose dropped down beside me. "I am so sorry Bella!" She hugged me and then Edward.**

**After making sure all the flames were out, we all went back to the main house. Edward ended up carrying me since I was so exhausted. He laid me on the couch in the living room and faced everyone. "We might have to move away from here sooner than we planned. A fresh start for everyone would be better. Plus, the house up in Alaska is big enough for everyone to live in." Carlisle shook his head. "I'll have to add another section on to the house. Let me add on or find another house here. Plus, it's too soon to move up there." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Ok, Alice needs to help with the babies. Me, Jasper, and Carlisle will look for a bigger house. It needs at least 10 rooms, with big closets, and maybe a house with sections in it." Alice jumped up and down in excitement. "That means more shopping! We will have to sell this house now, since we will have a new one." We all rolled our eyes. "Honey, there is a huge beautiful hotel for sale right outside of town. We could renovate it and still have room for extra people." He leaned down and kissed me. "That would be a great idea, love!" Everyone ran around trying to get things in order. Sam came over and sat next to me, so I laid down and put my feet across his lap. He started laughing and said "Trying to tell me something Bells?" I nodded. "Are you going to follow us when we move?" He started rubbing my feet. "I will go anywhere you go. I need to be close to Emily. Looks like Seth imprinted on Carlie." Edward growled from the room he was in. We both laughed. "All my girls are imprinted on. That makes Masen the only one without a mate. I guess that's always a good thing!" I giggled. I fell asleep while Sam was rubbing my feet.**

**(EPOV)**

**Bella and Sam stopped talking, so I went in to check on them. They were both passed out on the couch. She looks so beautiful sleeping. I picked her up and carried her up to our old room. I saw her eyes open a little bit. "Go back to sleep honey. I love you." She kissed me and turned over. "Love you too." She mumbled before passing back out. I went to check on the kids and found them all sleeping. "Carlisle, what do you think about the idea Bella came up with?" He nodded and said "It seems like a great idea. I called them already and told them we will buy it in the morning. I also pushed for the sale to be final today as well. It was hard to do, but they got it done." Just then, Emmett, Jasper, and Jake came in through the door. "As soon as the sale is final, we have to go fix the place up. We have to make it look more like a home than a hotel. Carlisle and I have already looked at it and if we do it right, we can get 20 bedrooms out of it It originally has 75+ rooms, so these are going to be huge apartments. We could even make a floor into a couple classrooms for the kids." Carlisle stood up. "Jake, can you wake Sam for me please?" He nodded and left. 5 minutes later they came back in. "What's up?" Sam said. Carlisle stepped forward and said "Do you think that you can get all the man power you can? We want to get into the new place as soon as possible." Sam nodded and took off to call the pack. "Emmett, Jasper, and Jake, go to the hardware store. Get all the tools, plywood, sheet rock, and anything we can get. I'm sending the girls out to get the furniture and stuff in the morning when Bella wakes up. Edward, get on the phone with Tonya and them. Tell them to get down here A.s.a.p." I nodded and got on the cell. "Tonya, we need you guys down here as soon as you can." The line went silent. "What's going on down there?" She asked. "We need your help. We will explain when you get here." "Ok, we will be there by morning." I hung up. "Carlisle, we can make those rooms into sections. We can each have our own living room, kitchen, and bedrooms. On the first floor, we can make one big room for everyone to get together and stuff like that." He smiled. "Son, we can do anything you want. I want to see our family happy and together. We can now build a wonderful family. I am so proud of you and your wife. You have given us a wonderful gift." He hugged me. "Edward, would you like to help us make breakfast? We have a huge breakfast to make, for a lot of hungry wolves and your family." Esme said from the kitchen. I patted Carlisle on the shoulder and went to help Esme.**

**When breakfast was done, I went up to wake Bella. When I opened the door, there sat Rose, Alice, Chloe, the babies, and Bella. "What is this? A family reunion?" They all giggled. "The kids wanted mommy, so we brought them in." I nodded. "Girls, we have a lot of company on their way here. Love, let's get you something to eat. The rest of you scatter!" They all giggled and picked the babies up. "Come on, let's eat."**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**(BPOV)**

**As I was eating, the doorbell rang. In walked the whole pack, plus more. It was funny watching them fight for food. I got up and put more food out for them. It was hilarious to watch. Edward came up and put his arms around me. It was funny, because he picked me up and tossed me on the couch. We were laying on the couch making out, when the doorbell rang again. "Well, I see someone is using a lot of PDA these days!" We looked up and seen Irina and Tonya standing in the doorway. Edward pulled me up and we both giggled. "So, what's the big emergency?" Tonya asked. Carlisle answered her. "The Volturi is gone." They looked at us weird. "What do you mean gone?" Carlisle looked at me and then back to them. "It's just like I said, they are gone for good. They stormed into Edward and Bella's home last night and tried to take the babies away. We fought, and in the end they died. Bella and my grandchildren lit them on fire. The fire got so out of control, that they lost their home in the process." The Denali's looked at us like we were crazy, but they didn't say anything. "So why are we here?" We all looked at Edward. "We need the women to help watch the babies and the men to help work on our new place. We are selling this house and moving into a closed hotel that we are going to renovate." They all looked at each other and nodded. "We will help with anything you need." Carlisle and Edward took everyone to the hotel, while us girls gave the babies to Irina and Tonya. "We are going to head out shopping so that we have everything we need for the new place. Can you all pack stuff up here?" They nodded. "One more thing, Emily likes to disappear. Don't worry, she reappears in a couple minutes. Also, don't get them mad, unless you want fire to deal with. The girls can use it no matter what. If Emily sneezes, she accidently lights things on fire." I gave the babies a kiss and ran out the door.**

**Alice took us all the way up to a furniture warehouse to get our furniture. It was really sunny out, so I made it cloudy to hide everyone's true skin. Alice started laughing. "Thank you!" I smiled. "Does anyone know what they are planning to do? What we need?" Esme nodded. "We are all to have our own apartment type things. There is enough room to do that. The first floor will be a big common room area for us all to hang out in together. The second floor is going to be classrooms for the kids, and the rest of the floors are going to be living spaces for each of us. It will look wonderful after we are done with it. Carlisle has everything under control. With the pace they are working at, it will be done in 2-3 days." Wow, that was pretty quick. "Now, go pick out your furniture and then we will pick out the common room furniture together." I walked around until I found a beautiful black iron 4 post bed. I picked out blue and black furniture for our living room. I wanted something different this time, since Edward picked out everything the last time. Chloe picked out purple and black furniture for her and Jake's living room. I bought a beautiful bookcase to go in my living room. After we were done, we drove over to Baby's R Us to get the kids rooms done. Esme went and did the common room shopping while we did the kids rooms. Since all of our clothes burnt in the fire, we went clothes shopping as well. All in all, we got a lot of furniture. It was being delivered in 2 days to our new place. Esme was keeping the furniture from the main house for her and Carlisle's apartment.**

**When we got back to the house, Irina and Tonya were waiting. "Have fun shopping ladies?" We all nodded. Esme and I went into the kitchen and made sandwiches and tea for everyone down at the new house. We put the babies in the car and headed over to see everyone. When we got there, Sam and Edward were waiting for us. I jumped out of the car and ran into Edwards waiting arms. "I missed you!" He kissed the top of my head. "I missed you too. How was shopping?" I laughed. "It was good. I got black and blue furniture for the living room and black for the bedroom." He looked at me and smiled. "Whatever you picked out, will be fine with me. Did you get us new clothes?" I nodded. "I got us enough clothes to last a long time." He walked over to the car and gave the babies a kiss. "Sam, watch the babies real quick. I want to show Bella the progress." He grabbed my hand and took me inside. The downstairs didn't look like it was ever a hotel before. "Come here, I'm taking you up to where we are going to be living." We took an elevator up to the top floor. It was almost done. It had a huge living room with a kitchen and each bedroom had a bathroom. Our bedroom had a hot tub in it. "How much longer until we can move in?" He laughed and said. "With all the people we have working, we can get it fixed up in 2 days. All the apartments look like ours. There are intercoms through the whole place so no one has to go looking for anyone. Come on, I want to show you the basement." We took the elevator down to the basement. This time, he put his hands over my eyes. We walked a couple steps and he removed his hands. I turned around to see a huge pool. The pool filled up the whole basement. "Was this already here?" He nodded. "We fixed it up and filled it up. There's more, come with me." We walked around to find that there was also a spa. Alice and Rose are going to have a field day. There was even a door leading outside. We could have our own business! "It's perfect!" I kissed him. "We figured you girls could run your own business out of the downstairs. There is enough room to expand down here too." I couldn't wait to tell the girls. We walked out the door and over to the car. Esme and Sam were already there. They took the babies out of the car and were watching Jake put together a play set. It was so cute. "Ok babies! Time to get back home, daddy and Sam have to get back to work." Edward gave me a kiss and kissed the babies. On the way home, I told Esme about the spa in the basement. She was so excited. As we pulled into the driveway, the girls all ran out. "Is there really a spa?" Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag. We all went inside and started making plans for the spa. It was definitely a good money making business.**

**The guys came home around midnight. Edward slipped into bed and I woke up to his kisses. "Go back to sleep!" I shook my head. "I won't see you again tomorrow. I'm getting my time now." We laid next to each other wanting to do more, but I knew I couldn't. One more week to go! He reached over and kissed me and I leaned on him. He pulled me over and held me against his chest. As I was about to fall asleep, I heard Esme yell "Emily no!" We jumped out of bed and ran downstairs just in time to see Sam pour water on a table cloth. "What happened?" Sam started laughing and Esme smacked him. "She sneezed and my table cloth caught on fire!" We all laughed. "Come on Emily! Time to go back to sleep." I picked her up and laid her down in the crib we bought earlier. I was exhausted. I curled back up into Edward's arms and fell back to sleep.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**(EPOV)**

**It's been a couple weeks now, since we moved. The girls have been busy running their spa. They made a lot of money during their grand opening. The babies are walking now. When Bella said they grow faster than a human, she wasn't kidding. Esme and Alice are now pregnant. It's really hectic lately. Bella and I haven't had time alone in a long time, so I am planning a trip to Paris. Carlisle and Alice have been doing the planning and she has no clue about it yet. I am planning on giving her the tickets for Christmas, which is coming up in a month. Today though, is Thanksgiving. All the girls have been cooking since early this morning. The pack is coming over to celebrate with us. The men are in charge of setting up the tables and watching the kids, what fun! NOT! Oh well, the girls have been hard at work. We installed 4 ovens in the kitchen that is off of the common room. We needed more, since we were feeding the pack. Bella went out and bought 3 dishwashers too. No one wanted to wash dishes all night.**

"**Ok boys, we have all day tomorrow to go get our trees. We need 8 trees. The common room will be the biggest. Who is going with?" Carlisle asked. Everyone said they were going. "Sam, can you get a truck or two from the rez? All the girls are going black Friday shopping tomorrow, so they will be taking the cars. Sue and Leah asked if they could watch the babies tomorrow, so we have all day. From what Alice said, they are hitting all the malls in Seattle and surrounding areas." We all laughed. Typical Alice. She wanted to get most of the shopping done tomorrow, but we know that every weekend till Christmas, they will shop. Bella has been getting into the spirit of shopping, and I was happy. "Everyone just pulled up!" Bella yelled over the intercom. We grabbed the babies and went downstairs.**

**(BPOV)**

"**Dinner is ready!" Everyone sat at the tables. My family surprised me by sitting down and eating. They could eat human food, but choose not to. There is no nutrition in it, or so they say. Edward says it smells nasty. Carlisle said grace and I watched as everyone dug in. It was so funny watching the pack eat. Everyone was carrying on a conversation and it sounded like an auditorium. Edward heard me and started out laughing. Everyone at our table looked at us like we were crazy. "Just carrying on our own conversation." Edward told them. They shook their heads and turned back to their food. When we were done eating, we got up and brought out the dessert. We made 30 pumpkin and apple pies. All the guys say on the couches watching the game. We had to kitchen cleaned up in no time and went to join the guys. It felt good to have everyone together for the holiday. I ended up falling asleep in Edwards lap.**

**I was rudely awoken by a very annoying pixie jumping on my bed. "Wake up Bella! Time to shop!" I loved my family but sometimes they can be annoying. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was only 2:45. "Alice, why the hell are you waking me up this early? I still have 45 minutes to sleep!" She giggled. "I tried to stop her!" Edward said laughing. I growled and they laughed louder. "Your not dressed yet?" Rose said coming in. I growled again. "Unlike you guys, I actually sleep. Now, can you get out so I can get dressed?" They laughed and ran out. "20 minutes and we are leaving!" Alice said over the intercom. "What time is Sue coming for the kids and Chloe?" I asked Edward. "They will be here for 10. We are going for the trees today, so you all need to pick out the lights and decorations. Make sure you get a lot of lights and decorations for the outside and plenty for the inside." Always wanting to be creative for the holidays. I went into the closet and picked out a pair or black skinny jeans and a purple sweater. I turned around to find Edward holding up my knee high zip up black boots. He loved seeing me in them. I went in and brushed my teeth and hair and then applied my makeup. We ran downstairs and everyone was waiting. Edward helped me into my coat handed me my purse. "Ok girls, time to head out!" Alice yelled. I gave Edward a kiss, took the keys and ran. A couple months ago, Edward and I bought an SUV. Shortly after, everyone else followed. For once, we could get a lot more shopping done. We drove to the mall in Seattle and parked. There were lines everywhere. Thank god most of my shopping was done online. Since none of them were in any condition to run, we stayed in the parking lot. Esme got out of the car and handed me a muffin and hot chocolate. Shortly after, it was time to shop. We watched everyone run in. Rose started laughing at them. As soon as we got in there, we split up. A couple hours and many bags later, we took them to the cars and went inside for some lunch. "How is your shopping going?" Esme asked me. "It's going pretty good. I had to practically beat some lady just to get the last of something I wanted, but I'm actually ready to hit some more stores!" They all laughed. "How about we hit another mall, or do you want to go to Toys R Us?" I thought for a second. Let's go hit Toys R Us last. That way we can have the guys come and get the bags." They all agreed. We went to 2 more malls and our SUV's were jam packed. I pulled out my cell and called Edward when we pulled in Toys R Us parking lot. "Honey, we just pulled into Toy's R Us parking lot and we need you all to come get the bags when we are done." He laughed. "Well hello to you too baby!" I giggled. "Sorry! I miss you and love you! Now, can you all meet us in about an hour? I would put the stuff in the truck, but it's already overflowing!" He sighed. "How much have you spent already?" I laughed nervously. "So far today, I spent almost $50,000.00. I know it's a lot, but it was worth it." He said "Baby, I don't care how much you spent! As long as you are having fun, I am happy. Now, to answer your question. Yes, we will be on our way as soon as we put the trees up." Shoot, I knew I forgot something. "Bring Sam's SUV. We still have to go for the decorations! Sorry honey, lost track of time." I heard everyone laugh. "You might need a bigger truck to be on the safe side." Alice came over to the truck. "They need to go rent a truck and bring it over. We have to mark the bags and then we will have room to get the decorations." Edward heard it all. "Ok baby, we are on our way with a u-haul and markers. Love you and see you in an hour!" I hung up and faced everyone. "I can't believe I forgot to get the decorations! There should be a 24 hour holiday store near here. We have plenty of time." We all walked in. 2 hours later and 6 carts each, we got out. We saw a huge u-haul and our guys waiting. They ran over and helped us with the carts. They looked at all the carts and busted out laughing. "Have fun shopping ladies?" Carlisle asked. We all looked at each other and answered in unison "Hell yes! We aren't done though. This is just the beginning." We spent the next hour tying the bags and marking them so we knew who's was who's. When it was finally done, the guys followed us to the Christmas store.**

**When we got to the Christmas store, we bolted for the doors. Edward and I spent another $10,000.00 on decorations. He shook his head and walked to the truck. A couple minutes later, everyone else walked out. "Time to eat!" They realized they forgot to get me dinner. Everyone decided to head home, while Edward took me to get something to eat. On the way home, I stopped off at Wal-mart. "For someone that didn't want to spend money, you sure are spending a lot!" I blushed and hugged him. "It's Christmas time, my only other time to spoil the kids and everyone else. Plus, I wanted to spoil us for once." 2 hours and 30 bags later, we were on our way home. Edward had to drive because I was so tired. When we got home, he carried me up to bed. "Don't worry about the stuff. We will get everything out when you wake up."**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**(EPOV)**

**While Bella was sleeping, I decided to check out our bank account. So far for Christmas, she spent $106,250.00! That was pocket change to me. I'm glad that she had fun, because she deserved it. "Hey babe, how much damage did I do?" I turned to her and said "In one day, you spent over One hundred thousand." Her jaw dropped. "I am so sorry! I just got carried away!" I started laughing. "I am telling you now, do not worry about money! We have a hell of a lot more. Spend as much as you want!" I got up and kissed her. "I'm dead serious. Spend whatever you want. Now, let's go get you breakfast." She put on her robe and we went downstairs.**

**(BPOV)**

"**Look who is finally awake! Morning sleeping beauty." Emmett said giving me a hug and kiss. I started blushing and everyone laughed. After I ate breakfast, I ran up for a shower. Chloe walked in the room while I was drying my hair and getting dressed. She stepped aside and my babies ran to me. "I missed you guys yesterday!" The next thing they said, made my jaw drop. "Us too mommy!" I started crying. Edward walked in and smiled at us all. He and Chloe took the kids downstairs. I finished getting dressed and went downstairs. Alice ran over to me. "Come on slow poke!" We ran outside and opened the truck. It was jam packed. The guys started sorting the bags and separating them. We each stored our stuff in the apartments that weren't being used at the moment. I looked at the apartment after I put my stuff in there and saw that the living room was already half full. I decided to go back to our apartment and started decorating our tree. After a couple hours, the whole apartment was decorated. I was so happy! I went downstairs to help with the downstairs decorations. The girls worked on the inside, while the guys did the outside. 5 hours later, everyone was done. The inside of the house looked so beautiful. The guys came in and put their hands over our eyes. Edward helped me walk outside and turned me around. When they took their hands off our eyes, we were in shock. It looked like a winter wonderland. It was magical. We all stood around for a while until we heard the triplets waking up from their nap. I ran in and started making dinner. Esme came in and sat down beside me. "Sweetheart, you look like something is bothering you. Are you ok?" I shook my head and sat down. "It's almost Christmas and I still haven't heard anything from my mother. We were close when I was growing up, but when I got pregnant with Chloe, everything changed." I put my head down and started crying. Edward was next to me in an instant. "What's wrong baby? Are you hurt?" His worried eyes looked me over. I said to him "I'm ok, I just miss my mother." Esme put her arms around me and I broke down crying even harder on her shoulder. Soon, everyone was standing in the kitchen watching me. Edward leaned over and picked me up. "Come on baby, we are going upstairs." I nodded and looked over at Esme. "Don't worry about the babies. We can all watch them. You go rest." Edward ran up the side stairs.**

**When we got to our room, I started crying again. I don't understand why I am so emotional. I haven't seen my mother in 3 years. Last thing she told me was that she was disgusted with me. Edward laid me down on the bed and got behind me. He held me while I cried. I cried for 2 hours. He just sat there and held me while I let everything out. "How did I get this lucky to have you?" I said to him as I turned over. He chuckled and said "You always had me. It just took us a long time to find each other. You complete me in every way possible." I smiled and snuggled into him. We stayed that way until Alice came in and knocked on our bedroom door. "Come in Alice." She walked in and sat on the bed beside me. "I just came up to see how you are doing and also to tell you that the triplets are looking for you." I sat up and hugged her. "I'm doing a little bit better now." She nodded. I looked over at Edward and said "Come on babe, our kids need us." We went downstairs and the kids came running over to us. We knelt down and hugged them I love my babies more and more each day. Esme came over and hugged me. "How are you feeling dear?" "I'm doing much better. Did the kids eat?" She nodded. "They ate right after you went upstairs." I walked over to the couches and spent the rest of the night playing with the kids. They were crawling all over Edward and I and everyone laughed. The kids started yawning, so we took them up to bed.**

**(EPOV)**

**Bella and I cuddled on the couch for a couple hours until she fell asleep. I picked her up and carried her up to bed. After a couple minutes, I snuck downstairs. Chloe was asleep on the couch in Jakes arms, so I sat in the kitchen. All the guys were sitting around. "Who's up for shopping tomorrow? The girls went Friday, so I suggest we go tomorrow. Can't do it during the week, because we have the kids while the girls run the spa." Everyone agreed. Emmett and Jasper went in and started playing video games, Jake carried Chloe up to bed, Carlisle went up to his study, and I went to make a list of stuff that I had to shop for. The women have been sleeping lately, since they are pregnant. Carlisle set up a hospital type doctor's office on the second floor. He is thinking about running a doctor's office business out of the house, but doesn't think it's a good idea. He is still trying to figure out why the women are sleeping all of a sudden. Emmett and Jasper aren't worried about it, because this means no nagging women!**

**Finally after a couple hours, the women all woke up. Bella came downstairs with the kids in tow. "So, what are your plans today?" she asked. She went over and started making breakfast. "Well, the guys and I are going shopping. We figured we would go today, since you all have to run the spa during the week. Sue and Leah are coming over today to help out." She turned around and looked at me with a funny face. "Why do they have to come over? There are 5 of us and 3 kids." "Well, we figured you would want to wrap the stuff you bought, then you will have more room for when you go shopping this coming weekend." She turned back to breakfast and flipped the pancakes. "Babe, I can watch them and wrap presents. They can just play with some toys while I'm wrapping." I stopped, because I knew it would turn into a fight.**

**After all the girls were awake, the guys and I took off. We went to hunt first, so that Jacob will be ok around the humans. About 2 hours later, we took off to the mall. I found a beautiful locket for Chloe, a ring for Bella, 2 bracelets for Emily and Carlie, and a cross necklace for Masen. After 2 hours and 20 bags later, we decided to go over to Toys R Us. We all got some toys for the common room and a bouncy house for the playroom. I found a huge ball pit and a playhouse also. The kids were going to have so much fun. We had the stuff delivered to the house. On the way home, we stopped off and did grocery shopping. SAMS Club is easier to shop at, since we had so many people to shop for. Esme, Alice, and Rose seem to be craving human food a lot more now. The babies are half- vampires also. Legends claim that we can't eat human food, since we are suppose to be dead. We can eat it, we just chose not to. To us, it smells really bad. Anyways, after $3,750.00 in food, we were on our way home. Sue stepped outside when we pulled up. "The women are still wrapping presents. They haven't left those rooms in over 4 hours!" We shook our heads and carried everything in.**

**(BPOV)**

**The guys decided to go shopping today, so we decided to go wrap the stuff in our rooms. I had so much stuff to wrap. My children were going to be so spoiled this year. I never got to spoil Chloe, so this will definitely be a change. After 4 hours, I had everything wrapped 2/3 of the room was full. I carried all the presents into one of the bedrooms and locked the door. Alice promised she wouldn't look into the future to see what everyone got. I just hope she keeps that promise. I heard loud talking as I came downstairs, so I knew the guys were home. Before I knew it, Edward had me into a hug and kissed me. "I missed you all day!" I giggled and blushed. "Me too!"**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**(BPOV)**

"**Merry Christmas, my sweet angels!" I said walking into the living room. Edward made them breakfast while I got a shower and got dressed. I put on a red cashmere dress that came down to above my knees and black stiletto boots that zipped up. Alice came in and did my hair and makeup. "You look beautiful baby!" Edward said and then gave me a kiss. "Ewwww!" the triplets said. We both laughed. "Whoever is done, come with me to get dressed!" Emily and Carlie got dressed first. Once they were done, I got Masen dressed. All 3 of them looked so cute. Same came in and took some pictures of us. Every year, we were going to get our family pictures done. Once we were done, we let the kids open their presents. Most of it was clothes, but we also got them movies and games. They got plenty of toys also. Once we were done, we took the kids downstairs. Everyone was waiting for us. We let Chloe hand everyone their stuff. "Dig in!" she yelled. From Alice and Jasper, I got a new laptop and jewelry. From Rose and Em, I got an I-pod and jewelry. From Jake and Chloe, I got jewelry and clothes. From Esme and Carlisle, I got clothes and Jewelry. Sam got me a necklace and a bracelet with Edward, mine, and the kids birthstones. Edward gave me jewelry. "Baby, I have one more thing for you. Our honeymoon did not go like we planned, so we are going on our second honeymoon. We will be leaving the day before New Years Eve, so that we can spend New Years in Paris!" I have never been that far away from home before. I can't wait to get there! Carlisle stood up. "You both deserve it. You have been through so much in such a little time. Now, if you all will follow me, there is one last present for the kids." We all got up and followed him down to the playroom. When he opened the door up, the triplets squeeled and ran into the room. It looked like a play area from a restaurant. It looked like so much fun. We watched Carlisle play with the kids for a while. "Carlisle looks like he is having fun!" I said. We all started laughing. We all left the room and went to finish dinner. A couple hours later, the doorbell rang. Edward opened the door and in walked the pack with hands full of presents. We all sat around until it was time to eat. The pack ate everything right up. We all sat around the tree and watched the kids open their presents. Around 7:30, the kids passed out. We carried them up to bed and came downstairs. The pack left and everyone scattered. I dragged Edward down to the pool. "Want to swim?" I asked him. "I could think of something else we could do!" he said seductively. We stripped off our clothes and jumped in. He chased me for a little bit until finally, he caught me. We swam over to the corner and he pushed me up against the side. "Why Mrs. Cullen, you have been a very bad girl this year!" I laughed. "I just couldn't help myself! Punish me if you must!" We both started laughing. He pinned me against the side and kissed me all over. I grabbed the back of his head and moaned. "Please me!" He pulled my legs around him and went inside me in one swift move. I was moaning like crazy as he moved in and out until, I felt the usual feeling down there. He must have been ready too, so he yelled out. "Come for me, my love! That's it. Let it out!" One more time and I completely lost it. "EDWARRRRD!" "BELLLLLA!" He collapsed into me. "Well, that's a first!" He looked at me weird. "What is a first?" "The first time I had sex in a pool!" Just then, the door swung open. "Oh my god! You fucked her in the pool?" Emmett yelled coming in. Edward quickly stood in front of me so that he couldn't see anything. We both laughed. "Emmett, turn around!" Edward said laughing. He turned around and Edward helped me out of the pool and put a towel around me. Just then, everyone came running in the door. "Doing some skinny dipping?" Jasper said laughing. "No, they were fucking in the pool!" Emmett yelled. "Language Emmett!" Esme said. Edward dumped a whole bottle of chemicals in the pool. "There, all clean!" Everyone laughed. After a half hour of sitting around, us girls decided to go get something to eat. The guys went out hunting. "Rose, ready for your little ones to come out?" She sighed. "One more month and they come!" Carlisle is doing an ultrasound on them tomorrow so we will see what everyone is having. When Edward and I get back from our second honeymoon, us girls are going shopping. One more month for Rose, 4 more months for Esme, and 5 more months for Alice. Everyone is getting so excited. In 5 months time, our family is going to be extremely large. We are going to have 17 people in our family.**

**Three hours later, the guys came back from hunting. I started to yawn and Edward caught me. "Tired love?" I nod and say goodnight to everyone. Christmas was so fun. I went up and he helped me wash the bleach out of my hair. Once that was done, he helped me into bed and I fell asleep. **

**(EPOV)**

**While Bella was sleeping, I put all of our gifts away and took down the tree. I took it downstairs and saw that everyone else had the same idea. "Next year, we get fake trees. I hate how the pine needles get all over the furniture and stuff!" Emmett yelled. Of course, we all agreed. The phone rang just then, and Carlisle answered it. "Hello….uh huh…..uh huh…. Ok, I'll be right there." He turned to us. "Looks like you boys are on your own! I have to go into work. Be back as soon as I can." We all looked at each other. "Looks like he lucked out on the clean up." An hour later, we had all the trees out the door. We sat around the rest of the night playing video games. Finally, Emmett gave up and threw the controller. We all started laughing and so did the girls. We all turned around and there stood all of the girls with smiles on their faces. "Well good morning ladies." Bella went over and started making breakfast. "Where are the triplets?" I asked her. "They are in the play room." I walked down the hall and saw the kids climbing around. I stood there watching them until Carlie noticed me. "Daddy!" She yelled and ran towards me. I felt someone sneak up behind me and I looked over my shoulder. There stood Chloe, Jake, and Sam. I laughed at them. "Sneaking up behind me?" They started laughing. Chloe came over and hugged me. "Morning dad!" I kissed the top of her head. "Morning baby girl." Sam came over to stand in the doorway and Emily noticed him. "Sammy!" she yelled running to him. He picked her up and started laughing. "Morning sweetie! Mommy said it's time to eat." We moved the kids down the hall and into the kitchen. I walked over and kissed Bella. "We have some hungry children here!" She laughed. Just then, Emily sneezed and the food she was eating caught on fire. She laughed. What a wonderful family we have.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**(BPOV)**

"**Babe, do we have everything?" I asked Edward. We were getting ready to leave for our second honeymoon. "Yes dear. We have everything we need. Let's go say goodbye to the kids and get out of here." We walked downstairs and were nearly knocked down by the kids. "You guys be good for everyone while we are gone! We will be gone for 2 weeks." We gave the triplets a kiss and told Chloe to behave. "Let's go baby or we will miss our flight." He pulled us out to the car. I'm going to miss my babies while I'm gone. We got to the airport and made it to the check in counter just in time.**

**Many hours later, we finally made it to Paris! It was so beautiful! We got settled in our hotel and went out to tour the city. The first place we went, was the Eiffel tower. I couldn't believe how big it was. After a couple hours of touring, we went to get something to eat. Edward ordered for us, because he knew French. I was watching him talk to the waiter and he didn't struggle one bit. He turned back to me and I started laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked. "Oh nothing. I just enjoyed you speaking in a different language." He shook his head. After we ate, we headed back to the hotel. I never realized how beautiful it was when we came in. It had a huge king size bed, beautiful décor, and a hot tub in the corner. I could definitely get use to this room. "I want to call and check on the kids." He shook his head. "I already tried and got yelled at by everyone!" We both started laughing. Only Alice would have seen that coming. "Alice made everyone turn their phones off too." He said. Damn annoying little pixie! For the next few days, we walked around Paris spending time together. The last week we were there, we visited the museums. I loved looking at the paintings.**

**(EPOV)**

**The night before we left, I decided to take Bella to a night club. I got ready and waited for her to come out of the bathroom. I still can't believe that stupid little pixie made everyone turn their phones off! Finally, Bella came out of the bathroom and looked hot as hell. She kept her hair half up, just how I like it. She was wearing a red tube top and a really short black skirt. She was also wearing her black stiletto boots that came up to her knees. "Damn baby! You look so fine! We need to get out of this room, before I don't let you out ever again." She started laughing. "It don't look like I ever had kids!" I knew she was proud of herself and so was I.**

**When we got to the night club, we danced for a little bit and then walked over to the bar. After a few drinks, she started talking with some girls and left me sitting at the bar while she went out and danced some more. She was looking really hot, and I noticed some guys were eyeing her up. I sat back for a while watching, until I saw the same guys coming up on the dance floor. Next thing you know, two of them started grinding up against her. I walked over next to them and pushed them away from her. The one turned around and started eyeing me down. "Go get your own!" He yelled at me. I started laughing and said "I think you should go get your own buddy! That's my wife your messing with!" The other guy came over to me and tried to hit me. "Like my buddy said, go get your own whore! This one is takin by us!" Bella stopped dancing by then and stood next to me. "How about you both back off, before my husband beats your asses! He don't take kindly to strange men messing with his wife. Now, go find yourself a whore and leave me alone!" She snuggled into my side. They obviously weren't satisfied by it. "We are keeping an eye on you both. Next time she is left alone, she is mine." Bella and I started laughing. We went back over to the bar. She started getting really drunk and losing her balance. She was laughing and bumping into people. After a while, I decided it was time to go. "Come on dear! Time to go to the hotel. You have had way too much to drink!" She started laughing. "Who me? I could never do that!" I laughed and carried her to the hotel.**

**The next morning, she woke up with a hangover. I laughed to myself and she gave me a dirty look. "I hate you!" I put on a hurt face and she turned over and kissed me. "I could never hate you! You and our children are my life now!" I wasn't lying either. My wife and children are my life!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19- Last Chapter**

**10 years later**

**(3****rd**** person pov)**

**Bella and Edward now have 7 children:**

**Chloe**

**Emily**

**Carlie**

**Renesmee**

**Masen**

**Edward Jr.**

**Riley**

**Rose and Emmett have 4 kids:**

**Amy**

**Bree**

**Eloise**

**Daniel**

**Matthew**

**Alice and Jasper have 5 children:**

**Ella**

**Annie**

**Jasper Jr.**

**Tommy**

**Paul**

**Esme and Carlisle have 2 children:**

**Ben**

**Jessica**

**Chloe and Jake have 2 children:**

**Mike**

**Angela**

**They all live together everywhere they go. Recently, Bella sold her fathers home since there would be no need for it. Bella was recently honored by the woman for making their dreams come true!**

**THE END!**


End file.
